Eyes Nose Lips
by pink memories
Summary: "Siapa yang butuh mata kalau kau sudah memilikiku?" TAORIS / KRISTAO / ANGST/ TRAGEDY
1. The Wedding

Title: EYES NOSE LIPS

Pairing: Wu Yi Fan/Huang Zi Tao

Genre: thriller, angst, tragedy

Warning: possessive!obsessive!Yifan, character death

Summary: "Siapa yang butuh mata kalau kau sudah memiliku, Zitao?"

* * *

Yifan tidak pernah membayangkan pertemuan keduanya dengan pemuda yang hanya beberapa hari lalu ia tiduri itu akan terjadi disini. Well, bukan persis kedua. Jangan hitung hari dimana ia pertama kali disihir oleh pemuda berparas ayu dengan tungkai langsing dan senyum secerah sinar matahari yang duduk di hadapannya kini. Juga hari ia mengamati (memata-matai?) kesehariannya yang banyak dihabiskan dengan mempertontonkan tubuh lencirnya, dan hari berikutnya, dan hari berikutnya.

Yifan adalah seorang pebisnis. Tentu ia sibuk. Ia telah menyisihkan waktu demi menemuinya di sela-sela jadwalnya yang padat. Namun lagi-lagi ia keduluan oleh sang ayah yang dengan khusus minta didampingi ke pertemuan formal ini. Kau harus hadir, Yifan, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak hadir? Pintanya.

Ia terpaksa menyimpan imajinasi liarnya tentang pertemuan kedua mereka setelah resmi berkencan. Zitao akan diajaknya ke restoran mewah, menraktirnya anggur terenak dan membawanya ke apartemen untuk mengulangi momen terindah dan panas beberapa hari lalu.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu pacarnya itu disini. Duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya. Mengenakan kemeja dan dasi. Rambut disisir ke belakang memperlihatkan dahi yang ingin sekali ia kecup. Amat berbeda dengan penampilan sehari-harinya yang 75% kulit dan sisanya sandang saja.

Ia TIDAK pernah membayangkan akan bertemu pacarnya itu disini. DISINI, di meja reservasi restoran mewah langganan ayahnya—restoran sama yang akan ia gunakan untuk menraktir Zitao anggur sampai mabuk—bersama yang ia duga adalah ibunya.

Memasang wajah sama bingung dengan dirinya, Zitao hanya mengangguk ketika ayahnya bertanya apa ia keberatan kalau mereka memesan steak salmon. Yifan ingin berteriak: Tidak, Zitao tidak suka itu, ia suka steak daging sapi sirloin terbaik dengan saus jamur ekstra pedas dengan kentang buncis dan wortel mentah. Ia ingin berteriak bahwa ya, ia sudah mengenal Zitao sebelumnya. Ia ingin meneriakkan itu semua tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tanpa harus dicurigai dan tidak sengaja mengungkap bahwa sepertinya ia telah tidur dengan calon saudara tirinya.

.

Yifan mulai frustasi. Sejak acara makan malam itu, Zitao sulit dihubungi. Pacarnya juga tidak ada di gym tempatnya bekerja. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Zitao hanyalah sabtu ini. Ayahnya sudah gembar-gembor akan mengajak dirinya dan calon keluarga barunya—Yifan mengernyit mendengar kata 'keluarga'—ke desainer langganan keluarga Wu untuk pengukuran seragam pernikahan. Yifan mual mendengar kata yang satu ini.

Maka disinilah ia, duduk manis dan sesekali melempar senyum ke arah calon ibu tirinya karena meski ia membenci ide ini setengah mati, ia tidak mau terlihat seperti orang kurang ajar di hadapan ibu kekasihnya. Meneguk minuman dingin yang sudah disediakan, matanya mengikuti pergerakan lincah Zitao yang memberi saran disana sini tentang bakal gaun yang akan dikenakan ibunya nanti. Seolah dirinya yang akan berdiri di altar. Seolah dirinya yang akan disumpah sehidup semati. Seolah dirinya tidak membenci pernikahan ini.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

Yifan mendengar Zitao diantara diskusi seru yang sama sekali tidak menarik baginya itu. Tanpa melirik dirinya yang duduk persis di dekat pintu, Zitao berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengenalinya. Pun tanda-tanda bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Bertingkah seperti orang asing seolah Yifan tidak pernah menyentuh bagian terintimnya.

Menyelinap keluar mengikuti Zitao, ia menarik tangan kekasihnya dan menyeretnya ke ruangan terdekat. Zitao mengerang kaget ketika berjumpa dengan si penyerang yang tak lain adalah calon kakak tirinya. Tidak diberi kesempatan protes karena yang berikutnya menyapa adalah bibir plum yang amat ia kenal.

Ditekan ke dinding dan dicium sampai tak bisa bernapas, Zitao hanya bisa meraup bagian depan baju Yifan dan mendorongnya lemah."Aku merindukanmu," desah Yifan disela-sela usahanya merusak bibir Zitao. Kekasihnya menggeliat di pelukan. Yifan membelai kedua sisinya agar ia rileks. "Tidak apa-apa, Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi setelah ini," Tangannya membelit pinggang Zitao dan menariknya semakin erat dada-ke-dada. Masih menciuminya.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku —"

"Kita akan menggagalkan pernikahan ini, tenang saja."

Kedua mata Zitao membulat dan ia mendorong Yifan sekuat tenaga. Bibir merah dan napas memburu. Zitao melindungi diri dengan merangkul sisi tubuhnya. Menunduk memandang sepatu bootsnya yang bertali banyak. Tingkah laku ini hanya bermakna satu bagi Yifan.

"Kita akan menggagalkan pernikahan ini," suaranya tidak seyakin sebelumnya."Ya, Kan, Zitao?"

Menghela nafas panjang, Zitao akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya. Memikul beban tak terlihat di pundak yang membuat wajahnya tampak menderita. "Jadi kau gagal menangkap pesanku."

Yifan mengernyit tak paham, "Apa?"

"Hubungan kita harus berakhir, Yifan. Bukankah sikapku sudah jelas?"

Yifan terbahak seperti orang gila mendengar ini."Aku harap kau punya alasan bagus." Ia menyilangkan lengan di dada dan menunggu jawaban. Bibirnya mengatup membentuk garis lurus, tahu benar apa yang akan keluar dari mulut—mantan kekasihnya ini. "Aku tidak menerima alasan bodoh, Zitao."

"Well, maaf, kalau menurutmu pernikahan ini bodoh tapi inilah yang paling ibuku inginkan saat ini dan aku akan mendukungnya penuh," Tegas Zitao.

Yifan dibuat tercengang mendengar pernyataan itu. Tubuhnya limbung. Menggeleng kencang, tawa getir keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat. Ia tidak bisa menerima ini. Ini terlalu sepihak dan tanpa peringatan."Meskipun harus berpisah denganku?" matanya memanas tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Meskipun harus berpisah denganmu, Ya."

Tanpa berkata lagi, Zitao meninggalkan ruangan yang baru Yifan sadari adalah semacam ruang penyimpanan gaun pengantin. Jumlahnya tak terhitung. Putih bersih dan hiasan permatanya berkelap kelip seolah mengejeknya.

.

Pernikahan tak terelakkan itu akhirnya terjadi. Yifan ingin kabur alih-alih disini dan dicekik dengan dasi kupu-kupu serta atmosfer yang meneriakkan kebahagiaan dari segala penjuru.

Yifan berkali-kali berpapasan dengan Zitao. Di koridor, dapur, paling sering di kebun. Membantu pelayan menyiapkan gelas-gelas berkaki tinggi dan menata kue pengantin di dekat altar. Bekerja keras sambil berhati-hati menjaga setelan jas putihnya dari kotor dan debu. Dirinya harus tampil sempurna.

 _Oh, Zitao, dirimu adalah kesempurnaan itu sendiri._ Yifan termangu menyaksikan Zitao menuntun Ibunya—Ia harus belajar menghafal namanya—menuju altar dimana ayahnya telah menunggu. Berseri-seri. Yifan berpikir apakah wajah ayahnya sebahagia itu ketika menikahi ibunya dulu?

Mengenakan setelan jas putih serupa yang ia kenakan. Rambut hitamnya licin. Helai yang menutupi dahi dibuka menyamping. _He's absolutely gorgeous._ Akan lebih sempurna apabila dirinya yang menunggu di altar. Alih-alih ayahnya dan ibunya. Hanya ia dan Zitao dan dunia.

Namun itu bukan dirinya. Bukan dirinya yang sekarang mengikrar janji di hadapan pastor dan tamu. Juga bukan mereka yang kini berciuman dan disambut tepukan riuh serta selamat bertubi-tubi.

Air mata bahagia dan lega membanjiri wajah elok Zitao. Berpelukan erat dengan ibunya membisikkan kata selamat. Selesai sudah tugas Zitao mengantar ibunya menjadi seorang wanita yang utuh lagi.

Mereka lupa disini ada yang menangis.

.

Pesta belum juga usai dan Yifan rasanya sudah muak dengan semua ini. Zitao digilir untuk berdansa dengan para tamu yang terpesona olehnya. Sebagian besar adalah teman ayah atau ibu mereka. Yifan menyesap _sampanye_ demi _sampanye_. Matanya awas, mengikuti mantan kekasihnya sepanjang pesta seperti predator.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan! Kau pandai menari, Nak," Yifan melihat Zitao dan pasangan dansanya—seorang wanita paruh baya bergaun jingga—turun dari lantai dansa untuk mengambil minum dan bergabung dengan mejanya.

"Anda terlalu memuji, Nyonya," balas Zitao tersipu malu. Yifan pasti sudah mendengus terlalu keras daripada yang ia rencanakan karena semua orang di meja itu kemudian menatapnya.

Uh-oh.

"Dan siapa pria tampan ini?" wanita bergaun jingga tadi berseri-seri menatapnya. Yifan harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"Itu putraku. Yifan." sambar ayahnya cepat. Suasana kembali mencair dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalau tahu kau punya anak setampan ini, sudah lama kukenalkan putriku dengannya," Zitao mengikik dibalik gelasnya. Yifan mengangkat alis. "Tunggu, kau belum menikah, kan?"

"Aku masih lajang," jawabnya, mendengus. Oh ya, ia lupa bilang bahwa dirinya gay.

"Ah, sulit dipercaya untuk pria sepertimu. Pacar?" kejar wanita itu bersemangat.

"Baru saja putus," jawabnya ketus. Semua penghuni meja itu ber-aaaawww simpatik mendengarnya sementara Zitao tersedak kue yang sedang ia kunyah. Yifan memandang lurus kearahnya. Menantangnya untuk berkomentar.

"Ck, beraninya kau menikah sementara anakmu sedang patah hati," wanita itu mendelik kearah ayahnya, bercanda tentunya. Semua ikut terbahak.

"Kalau aku harus menunggunya, entah kapan aku bisa menikah lagi,"ayahnya membela diri. Ibu tirinya berusaha menyudahi tawa tamunya melihat wajah Yifan yang semakin masam.

"Bagaimana dengan Zitao?" wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang termuda, lumayan untuk hiburan. Semua mata tertuju pada Zitao yang salah tingkah. Apa yang harus ia katakan ketika Yifan memandanginya seperti itu?

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang sudah punya pacar, Sayang?" bantu ibunya, ia merangkul putra tersayangnya. Zitao menelan ludah. Ya, dia memang pernah bercerita pada ibunya beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya. Betapa bahagianya ia dicintai oleh pria yang sangat tampan, baik dan perhatian dan ia berjanji akan mengenalkannya pada sang ibu. Diam-diam ia sangat bersyukur tidak pernah menunjukkan foto seseorang itu padanya. Dan bagaimana caranya mengatakan bahwa seseorang itu sekarang sudah menjadi kakak tirinya?

Zitao mulai berkeringat dibawah tekanan dan balas menatap Yifan seolah meminta bantuan. Yifan sendiri menanti jawaban apa yang kiranya keluar dari mulut mantannya ini. Akan sangat aneh kalau ia dan kakak tirinya patah hati di saat bersamaan, bukan? "Kami masih bersama," lontarnya asal setelah beberapa saat."Maaf dia tidak bisa hadir disini, dia sangat sibuk," dustanya. Yifan berpaling dan melengos. _Smooth._

"Tapi kau tidak boleh mendahului kakakmu, Zitao. Yang tertua tetap harus menikah lebih dulu," nasehat sang ayah.

"T-Tentu saja, Ayah. Dia bisa menikah duluan, sekarang kalau perlu. Aku tidak keberatan," Zitao tersenyum dan mereka kembali terbahak berhasil mengolok-olok si jomblo di meja itu. Ibu tirinya tidak begitu menyukai ini meskipun ia ikut senang kisah cinta putranya berjalan lancar.

Senyum Zitao memudar ketika Yifan diam-diam beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan meja. Tak ada yang memperhatikan kepergiannya, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang kembali berdansa dan mengobrol. Tapi Zitao memperhatikannya, juga wajahnya yang terluka.

.

Yifan terseok-seok berjalan tak tentu arah di sekitar rumahnya yang luas. Ia harus menemukan kunci mobilnya dan segera hengkang dari sini. Ia tidak mau kembali ke kamarnya dan terbangun tengah malam mendengar aktivitas ayah dan pasangan barunya di kamar pengantin. Ia tidak begitu mabuk tapi mengapa kepalanya sakit sekali? Ataukah itu hatinya?

Wajah Zitao kembali melintas. Bagaimana mungkin malaikat kecil yang ia cintai berubah menjadi iblis mengerikan? Hanya Zitao yang sanggup mengakhiri hubungan secara sepihak kemudian menertawakan lukanya. Dirinya. Hanya Zitao yang sanggup sekejam itu.

Yifan kehausan dan kebetulan melihat air. Berjalan lurus, Ia merasa mendengar suara Zitao memanggilnya sebelum ia tergelincir dan tercebur ke kolam renang.

.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yifan bisa basah begitu?" ibunya berlari-lari kecil melihat Zitao menggendong Yifan di punggungnya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya menggumam tak jelas di bahu Zitao.

"Entahlah," jawabnya kepayahan. Ia membetulkan tubuh Yifan yang merosot. Gila, dia berat sekali. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamar." Belum sempat melangkah, ia mendengar Yifan menggumam, atau lebih tepatnya merengek.

"Tidak..!" Zitao dan ibunya berpandangan. "Aku ingin pulang."

Mereka melihat sang ayah menghampiri dengan wajah cemas."Ada apa ini? Yifan kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulang!" Yifan mengayunkan kakinya ke udara hingga Zitao terhuyung. Zitao menghela nafas.

"Dia baik. Hanya sedikit mabuk. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Kalian lanjutkan pestanya," Zitao kembali berjalan dengan raksasa pingsan di punggungnya. Orang tua mereka melepas keduanya dengan cemas.

"Kasihan anak itu, sepertinya terlalu lama melajang," celetuk ayahnya setelah mereka menghilang ke garasi. Istrinya mendelik dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ini anakmu yang kau bicarakan, Hei, Mister," ia menusuk dada suami barunya dengan jari telunjuk. "Jangan bicara seolah ini masalah anak tetanggamu."

"Masalah 'kita berdua' sekarang," koreksinya manis. Pipi istrinya menyemu merah. Kali ini menjawil sisi mempelainya dengan manja. Suaminya merangkul pundaknya dan pengantin baru itu pun kembali ke area kebun dimana pesta masih berlangsung.

"Tapi tunggu," istrinya berhenti. "Tahukah Zitao dimana apartemen Yifan?"

.

" _Stop acting_ , kau tidak semabuk itu."

Zitao mendorong Yifan kasar ke kursi penumpang di belakang dan berjalan menggerutu ke kursi pengemudi. Wajahnya panas. Jarinya tanpa sadar meraba lehernya yang masih terasa panas. Semua belas kasihan dan permintaan maaf yang sudah ia siapkan menguap begitu saja. Ternyata kakak tersayangnya ini cukup sadar untuk mengigit lehernya.

"Dingin sekali," Zitao melirik kaca spion. Yifan menggigil di belakang.

"Well, sepertinya mandi di tempat terbuka pada jam segini bukan ide brilian, ya," ujar Zitao sinis, sama sekali tak meringankan penderitaannya. "Terima kasih, sekarang kursi mobilku jadi basah semua," tambahnya pelan.

"Kau jahat, Zitao."

Zitao mengernyit dan menoleh cemas ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati Yifan mendengkur. Salah satu tangan menutupi wajah. Ia mengangkat bahu dan kembali memperhatikan jalan. Mungkin ia hanya salah dengar.

Rasanya selamanya sampai mereka tiba di apartemen Yifan. Dengan susah payah, ia membangunkan kakaknya. Memapah, setengah menyeret ketika raksasa itu tak menunjukkan respon. Zitao membuka pintu kamar yang teramat familiar baginya. Menghempaskan tubuh Yifan ke ranjang dan menghela nafas. Malam yang panjang.

"Uh, bajuku juga ikut basah." Zitao menggeledah laci lemari, menemukan handuk dan berlalu ke kamar mandi luar. Mengomel sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti mengancam agar Yifan juga cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Pintu menutup dan Yifan membuka mata. Sepenuhnya terjaga.

.

" _Oh my god_."

Zitao menghela nafas melihat tubuh raksasa itu masih tengkurap seperti orang mati di tengah ranjang. Ia sudah selesai mandi. Segar, bersih, dan siap pulang. Tapi bayi manja satu ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Bangun, Yifan!" teriaknya. Membalik tubuh itu dan melucuti bajunya yang basah satu demi satu. "Kau bisa masuk angin. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu semalaman disini, tahu." Tangannya membeku ketika ia sampai di boxer kakaknya. Wajahnya seketika panas. Bimbang. Ia mendongak ketika lengannya tiba-tiba dicengkeram kuat. Baru sadar bahwa Yifan sudah tidak tidur lagi. Mata yang tadi terlelap kini tak berkedip menatap Zitao. Ada sesuatu yang berbahaya disana.

"Dan kenapa tidak bisa?"

Zitao mencoba menarik diri namun terlambat. Punggungnya dihempas menemui ranjang dan berikutnya bibirnyalah yang dibungkam oleh bibir Yifan. Handuk di pinggangnya pun menyusul. Satu-satunya kain yang ia pakai. Zitao memejamkan matanya rapat. Menolak melihat wajah Yifan yang ia yakini penuh murka.

Ia menarik nafas panjang ketika satu kakinya diangkat ke bahu Yifan. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia terima. Bagaimana rasanya. Tapi tetap saja ia masih tidak terbiasa. Tak ada lube dan persiapan, ia menjerit tanpa suara. Bagian pinggang ke bawah seolah mati rasa. Sakit di tubuhnya menjalar ke dada ketika akhirnya ia berani membuka mata.

Yifan mendorong seluruh tenaga dan perasaan yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya untuk pemuda dibawahnya itu. Seolah ia akan mati malam ini. Seolah ia akan mati di atas ranjang ini, melebur jadi satu dengan tubuh yang amat dicintainya. Dan ia tidak keberatan. Hanya malam ini. Malam pertama bagi yang lain dan malam terakhir bagi mereka berdua.

Zitao tergolek lemah tak melawan. Ia kembali menutup mata dan membiarkan Yifan mengeluarkan amarahnya. Ia pantas menerima ini. Disela-sela desahan nafas kasar di dekat telinga juga perih di leher —Yifan mengigitnya lagi —Zitao mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan meracau.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu,"bukanya, tersenyum getir. " Dia pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku masih kecil. Masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti masalah orang dewasa yang rumit." Ia tahu Yifan mendengar meski ia sibuk memeta titik dan setiap lekuk di tubuh Zitao dengan bibirnya. "Tapi aku lega, Yifan. Karena setelah orang itu pergi, tak ada lagi yang memukul ibuku. Tak ada lagi yang berkata kasar padanya. Aku ingin membalasnya tapi waktu itu tanganku begitu kecil dan hal yang pintar aku lakukan hanya menangis." Yifan mengecup air matanya satu per satu.

"Ibuku pantas menerima yang terbaik di dunia ini," suaranya nyaris hilang bersaing dengan isakan. "Dan aku butuh kerjasamamu, Yifan." Akhirnya, Yifan mengangkat belakang kepala Zitao dan menelan semua kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang gemetar dan berdarah. Kedua sisi wajahnya dicengkeram begitu kuat hingga memucat. Zitao menggumamkan maaf maaf maaf seolah menebus dosa. Nafas Yifan tersendat, tubuhnya menegang di atas tubuh Zitao dan pinggangnya berhenti bergerak. Mereka klimaks bersamaan.

Beban di atas tubuhnya terangkat setelah Yifan bangun. Pintu kamar mandi dibanting menyusul kepergiannya. Masih mengatur nafas, Zitao mengernyit ketika ia berusaha bergerak. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang Yifan lakukan padanya pertama kali. Tubuhnya kembali kotor dan lengket. Cairan Yifan meleleh dari lubangnya yang menjepit udara kosong. Kalimat terakhir sebelum pandangannya menggelap. "Maafkan aku, Yifan…"

 _-to be continued_

* * *

 _semoga banyak yang baca dan review_ (・人・) _see you next chapter_


	2. The Crash

Title: EYES NOSE LIPS

Pairing: Wu Yi Fan/Huang Zi Tao

Genre: Thriller, angst, tragedy

Warning: Possessive!Obsessive!Yifan, character death

Summary: "Siapa yang butuh mata kalau kau sudah memiliku, Zitao?"

* * *

Zitao terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa. Seluruh tubuhnya. Naifnya ia berpikir bahwa terlelap semalaman akan membantunya pulih. Ia masih telanjang namun tubuhnya telah ditutupi selimut yang kini jatuh ke torsonya ketika ia mencoba bangun dan bersandar.

Masih kamar Yifan. Desahnya ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan. Tapi dimana dia? Pandangannya jatuh ke meja disisi ranjang. Segelas air putih, sebutir obat penghilang rasa nyeri dan secarik memo menarik perhatiannya. Ia meraih dan membacanya.

Zitao memang tidak menemukan nama Yifan disana tapi ia mengenali tulisan cakar ayam ini. Pesan itu menjelaskan kenapa sekarang Yifan tak ada disini—kerja— dan menyuruhnya minum obat. Bukan pesan dan sebentuk perhatian itu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Membuatnya merasa belum pernah begitu lega seumur hidupnya.

Alih-alih namanya, Yifan menuliskan'Kakak' di akhir pesan. Zitao meletakkan memo itu lagi dan minum obat. Kembali merebahkan diri dan membiarkan kantuk menguasainya sekali lagi. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir mungilnya sebelum terlelap.

"'Kakak'. Aku suka itu."

.

Semuanya sangat menyenangkan. Proses perpindahan mereka ke rumah keluarga Wu. Rumah besar itu bergaya klasik dengan putih mendominasi dindingnya. Rumah itu terasa begitu sunyi dan dingin. Tempat ini butuh cinta, Zitao pikir.

Sedikit demi sedikit, rumah yang seolah mati kini seperti bernafas lagi dengan sentuhan ibunya. Ia mengenali rajutan taplak di atas meja makan dapur sebagai hasil karya ibunya yang beberapa hari lalu masih menghiasi rumah mereka sendiri. Juga koleksi buku-buku kesayangan ibunya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya tak terrawat dan berdebu di rumah lama mereka. Rumah itu dibiarkan kosong. Zitao bisa menempatinya kapan pun ia suka. Dia tidak bisa selamanya berlindung di balik ketiak ibunya, kan? Tapi untuk saat ini ia akan mendampingi ibunya. Menata kembali rumah tangga impian yang bahagia.

Namun betapapun bersemangatnya, ia tak bisa mengabaikan sorot mata sedih ibunya tiap kali melewati ruang keluarga dimana foto berukuran raksasa Tuan Wu dan putra tunggalnya dipajang. Zitao suka memandangi foto itu. Melihat Yifan menatapnya balik dengan sorot matanya yang teduh. Betapa keadaan sudah sangat berbeda diantara mereka berdua sekarang. Sejak insiden di apartemen Yifan, kakak tirinya itu sama sekali belum menunjukkan diri.

Foto ini perlu diperbarui, usul ayahnya. Zitao setuju.

Tapi itu pun kalau Yifan sudi kembali ke rumah ini.

Zitao memasuki kamar barunya. Kamar pertama dekat tangga lantai dua. Berseberangan langsung dengan sebuah kamar lain —kamar Yifan.

Tak ada yang istimewa dengan kamar itu, luas dan perabotan hampir serupa dengan yang ia tempati sekarang. Namun, ibunya memperlakukannya seperti tempat suci. Zitao mendengar suara dari sana. Ibunya sedang membersihkan kamar itu lagi, seolah penghuninya akan datang setiap saat. Ia juga pernah mendengar ayahnya berdebat dengan seseorang di telepon yang selalu ditutup dengan kata yang sama,"Pulanglah sebentar saja," sebelum membanting gagang telepon dengan kesal.

Hidup ibunya nyaris sempurna sekarang. Keluarga baru. Hidup baru. Ia tak bisa membayangkan suami lebih baik dari yang ia miliki sekarang. Nyaris. Ya, apabila anak tirinya mau memberi restu.

.

Zitao turun dari lantai dua. Masih limbung dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ibunya sudah di dapur, sibuk membikin ini itu untuk sarapan. "Pagi, Bu," sapanya serak.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Sayang. Tidur nyenyak semalam?" balas ibunya, lebih semangat dari biasa.

"Hmm, masih belum terbiasa," Zitao menguap."Kamarnya terlalu besar." Tergelak, ia meneguk air putih dan membelalak melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan hidangan yang sepertinya terlalu berlebihan untuk keluarga kecil seperti mereka."Ibu, apa kita kedatangan tamu?"tanyanya masih takjub.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan balik menekuni pekerjaannya. "Bisa kembali ke atas dan cek keadaannya? baru datang tadi malam, kasihan dia."

Zitao tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya harus menggunakan kata 'dia' alih-alih ayahnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti siapa yang datang tadi malam karena jelas ayahnya tidak bepergian kemarin.

Kecuali…

Zitao melesat kembali ke atas. Menaiki anak tangga dua dua sekaligus. Apabila ibunya ada di dapur dan ayahnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu siapa yang berada di atas? Ia memang melihat pintu kamar itu terbuka sebelum turun tadi. Mengabaikannya dan berpikir bahwa, lagi-lagi, ibu melakukan hal yang tak berguna.

Ia tidak mempercayai matanya ketika masuk ke kamar itu dan alih-alih mendapati kamar itu kosong seperti biasa, ia bertemu mata dengan sepasang mata teduh yang amat ia rindukan.

"Selamat pagi, Zitao."

.

Tak ada yang terbangun ketika ia memarkir mobilnya di garasi. Membuka pintu depan dan melihat gelap. Sunyi,kecuali suara yang berasal dari jam yang berdetak di ruang keluarga. Juga dengungan halus dan konstan dari lemari pendingin ketika ia memasuki dapur. Ia meraih sekaleng bir dan meneguknya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk kembali lagi ke rumah ini.

Tak ada yang menyambutnya. Ia lebih suka begini. Ia bukan kesatria yang pulang dari medan perang setelah mengalahkan musuh. Atau dalam hal ini, egonya. Ia datang untuk merebut kembali nafas yang sempat direnggut paksa darinya. Hidupnya.

Dan disanalah ia. Terlelap bagaikan putri yang menunggu kecupan. Tak menyadari bahwa sang kesatria telah tiba. Berdiri mematung memandangi dadanya naik turun.

Kesatria mendekat. Tangannya gemetar ingin menggalur garis tegas rahang maupun lekuk indah bibir sang putri. Namun ia tidak bisa. Saat ini tidak bisa. Putri telah membuangnya. Kesatria pecundang kini hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Sang putri adalah buah terlarang baginya.

Namun kestaria akan melakukan segala cara untuk bisa kembali menjadi bagian dari kehidupan sang putri. Jika itu berarti ia harus terbakar hanya dengan menyentuhnya, maka ia rela jadi abu.

" _Two can play this game, My dear little brother."_

.

Rasanya seperti tercekik sarapannya sendiri. Semua jadi terasa hambar dan selera makannya mendadak hilang. Zitao berusaha sediam mungkin. Tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun dari peralatan makan yang ia gunakan dan berpura-pura bahwa dirinya tidak ada diantara mereka. Seolah dirinya tidak berada tepat di pusat lingkaran penyebab suasana canggung yang mencekik ini.

Ia melirik ayah dan ibunya; Paman Wu terus mengoceh meski ia tahu guyonannya sudah tak lucu dan irelevan, ibunya memaksakan senyum yang lama kelamaan berubah jadi ringisan menyadari betapa konyolnya ini.

Dan yang terakhir, tokoh utama penyebab semua ini. Apabila Yifan merasa tidak nyaman dengan keluarga baru ini, maka ia gagal menunjukkannya. Makan dengan lahap seperti orang pertama kali mengenal makanan—well, siapa yang bisa menolak masakan ibunya?—tidak juga ia yang beberapa hari lalu mendeklarasikan akan menghentikan pertalian ini.

 _Sialan, ayo katakan sesuatu!_

Seakan mendengar suara hatinya, ibunya buka suara. "Apa rencanamu hari ini, Sayang?"

Zitao mengangkat wajah dan mendapati seluruh wajah disana menatapnya, Yifan juga. Memastikan ia sudah menelan nasinya, ia menjawab. "Oh. Belum tahu. Mungkin aku akan ke gym sebentar."

"Gym?" kata pertama yang meluncur dari mulut Yifan yang penuh nasi itu berhasil membuat semuanya tercengang. "Kau mau ke gym hari ini? sepertinya aku juga perlu, rasanya aku bertambah gemuk."

Masih tercengang, butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka untuk mencerna kalimat itu. Ibunya yang tercepat. "Sebenarnya Zitao kerja di gym," ujarnya antusias. "Mungkin dia bisa mengantarmu kesana. " Ia menambahkan dengan kedipan. "Sebagai member spesial, tentu saja."

Yifan membalikkan seluruh badannya menghadap Zitao, seolah baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ada orang lain yang duduk disebelahnya. "Benarkah? Kau kerja di gym?"

"Uh, iya?"

"Brilian." Mengangguk takzim. "Zitao, kan? Boleh aku ikut denganmu nanti?" dan melebarlah senyuman yang selalu dan selalu berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah.

"T-Tentu saja."

Ia tidak bisa menolak, kan? Tidak di depan wajah-penuh-harap ayah ibunya. Jika dirinya adalah akun fesbuk, maka Zitao yakin mereka sudah melemparkan seribu jempol padanya.

.

Dari semua orang, harusnya Yifan lah yang paling tahu kalau dirinya bekerja di sebuah gym. Siapa yang tiap hari datang kesana dan merayunya?

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Yifan?"

Mereka sedang memasuki jalan tol menuju tempat kerjanya. Zitao menyetir sementara Yifan di kursi penumpang disebelahnya, sibuk menekan-nekan tombol radio.

Mereka terlalu akur untuk sepasang kekasih yang baru putus.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan bukan 'Yifan', tahu. Tapi 'Kakak."

Zitao mengerem mendadak, bemper sedannya nyaris mencium mobil didepan. Yifan berdecak. "Serius, Zitao. Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak suka kau menyetir."

"D-Diam," ia kembali memusatkan perhatian ke jalan. Mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ia harap Yifan tidak melempar kata 'kakak' semudah itu apabila dirinya memang belum siap.

"Maaf sudah bertingkah menyebalkan." Ujar Yifan sekonyong-konyong. Zitao nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya ditengah hiruk pikuk kemacetan jalanan kota Beijing. "Tapi aku butuh waktu, kau tahu."

Yifan meraup wajah dengan kedua telapaknya yang lebar. Jejak lelah yang tidak pernah Zitao perhatikan itu kini tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Tiba-tiba ia berharap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Berharap ia punya lebih banyak waktu untuk merawat Yifan. Berharap apa yang pernah mereka miliki tak berakhir secepat ini. Entah datang darimana, tapi Zitao harus mengenyahkan perasaan ini. Gelenyar familiar itu datang kembali, ataukah selama ini tak pernah hilang? _None of them had it easy._

Zitao mendesah, tiba-tiba ingin menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan pria disebelahnya. "Aku hanya mampir sebentar. Kalau mau, pakai saja ruang biasanya sepuasmu."

"Jangan begitu. Lagipula, aku merindukan Martin." Kakaknya tersenyum, mencoba menghibur suasana hati sendiri.

"Martin? Aku tidak tahu kalian dekat," Zitao tergelak.

"Oh, kami lebih dekat daripada yang kau pikirkan."

.

" _Well, well, look who we have here."_

Martin nyaris melemparkan diri ke tubuh sempurna itu kalau saja ia tak melihat si rambut pirang menguntit dibelakangnya.

"Zitao! _long time no see!_ Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan serius, deh, kapan orang ini berhenti mengekormu?" sindirnya, tidak peduli orang yang dimaksud tersinggung.

"Hei, aku mendengarmu, Pasar. _Good to see you again anyway_. Oh, aku merindukan tempat ini." berkacak pinggang, Yifan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling gym.

Zitao yang sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran dua orang itu hanya memutar mata. " _Hey, Mart._ _I'm fine, thank you._ Bagaimana keadaan disini selama aku cuti?"

" _So far so good. Nothing that I can't handle."_ Pujinya membusungkan diri. " _By the way,_ Bagaimana pernikahan ibumu? Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

" _Ah, it's okay._ Semuanya lancar." Namun wajah Zitao mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Bahwa tidak ada yang lancar. Bahwa ia baru saja mengalami tragedi paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupnya. Dan Martin selalu bisa membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka.

" _We need to talk."_ Pinta Martin, setengah menyeretnya ke ruang kantor. Zitao menoleh kearah Yifan yang tengah asyik bicara dengan pengunjung gym, perempuan-perempuan berbaju ketat. Segera, rasa enggan diinterogasi kawan baiknya ini langsung menguap. Zitao membiarkan dirinya digiring oleh Martin. Ia tidak mau menyaksikan itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Yifan bisa melihat Zitao pergi bersama bule itu. Di setiap hubungan, pasti ada orang ketiga yang siap mengganggu. Dan bagi Yifan itu adalah Martin. Bule Amerika partner kerja Zitao di gym itu bagaikan onak yang selalu mengisiki bahwa Zitao pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya. Sekarang setelah mereka berpisah, apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukannya?

.

" _The what?_ Jadi pacarmu—"

"Mantan," koreksi Zitao.

" —pacarmu adalah putra dari ayah tirimu?"

"Yep," jawab Zitao cuek.

Martin terhenyak. Ia masih berusaha mencerna berita yang apabila ia mendengarnya di televisi, ia akan mencibirnya sebagai hoax. _"What a small world,"_ siulnya.

" _You don't say,"_ Zitao mencibir dan kembali membaca majalahnya. Tak ada kesedihan di wajahnya yang ayu. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia baru saja disuruh memilih antara ibu atau kekasihnya.

" _But,"_ mulai Martin. _"Is he okay with all of these?"_

Martin bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati seolah sedang melempar granat ke ladang bunga. Mengetahui betapa sensitiv masalah ini bagi kawannya ini. Dan meledaklah granat itu.

" _Oh, he's perfectly fine, Martin Cruz._ Kau tak lihat dia sudah merayu gadis-gadis diluar sana tadi _?"_

Martin pernah melihat wajah Zitao seperti ini dua kali. Pertama, saat Yifan secara kurang ajar berani menyentuhnya di gym. Mereka belum saling mengenal saat itu. Zitao sebagai instruktur kelas bela diri yang hot dan Yifan sebagai pengunjung gym yang terancam masuk daftar hitam setelah melecehkan pemuda seksi itu. Sungguh, bagaimana mereka akhirnya bisa berpacaran adalah diluar nalar Martin.

" _Okay okay i'm sorry, okay? Oh God."_ Ia harusnya senang. Kenapa repot-repot menanyakan perihal Yifan. Meskipun ia heran pria arogan itu belum membunuh satu dua orang.

" _Good. Now let me focus on this,"_ masih sibuk dengan majalahnya, Martin lihat. Bicara soal mengangkat suasana hati kawannya ini, ia tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya kembali ceria seperti biasa.

" _Speaking about good news, I have one for you."_

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Yifan menatap mereka berdua yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kantor—berusaha keras tidak cemburu namun gagal karena tampaknya hanya berbicara dengan Martin bisa membuat wajah Zitao kembali cerah.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kakak menungguku. Sudah kubilang pakai saja gym sepuasnya, kan?" Berbagi senyum rahasia yang tidak diketahui Yifan, mereka berpelukan singkat. _"I have to go now. I'll get back to you soon. Thanks —Thanks for everything. You are the best, My friend."_

" _Anytime, i-don't-want-to-be-your-just-friend friend."_ Yifan mendelik, dan apakah itu pipi Zitao yang memerah?

"Kita pergi, Zitao." Ia menggamit lengan Zitao dan menariknya dari sana. Zitao melambaikan tangan dengan semangat sampai Martin tidak terlihat lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" selidiknya saat Zitao baru mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

" _Oh. Nothing, My dear brother."_ Jawab Zitao merahasia.

Selama perjalanan, Yifan bungkam sementara Zitao bersenandung ria. Ia tidak suka ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, eksistensinya di hidup Zitao mulai dihapus. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Zitao bertindak seenaknya sendiri lagi. Yifan harus bertindak.

.

Zitao memandangi jalan yang sarat dengan kendaraan. Mobil menjeritkan klaksonnya tiap beberapa menit sekali. Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih semerawut. Jalanan atau pikirannya. Menghentakkan kakinya tidak sabar, ia kembali melonggarkan dasi yang dengan susah payah dipakaikan oleh ibunya tadi. Ia memperhatikan kaca spion dan terheran-heran. Ia semakin tidak mirip dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengenali orang itu, yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam rapi lengkap dengan kancing manset emas.

Zitao ingin keluar dari mobil ini, tanpa peduli hampir pasti tubuhnya akan disambar mobil yang melesat dikanan kirinya. Ia menarik napas dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia melakukan ini hanya demi ibunya. Entah apa lagi yang ia harus korbankan demi berpartisipasi dalam pernikahan ini. Tapi tentu bukan kebebasannya.

Ia dituntun ke lantai atas—bersyukur—dingin dan sejuk dibanding neraka panas tempat produksi berjalan. Orang-orang bertampang lelah dibalik komputer dan apapun itu yang sedang mereka pusingkan, terlonjak dari kursinya dan praktis melengkungkan punggung demi melihat Bos mereka. Ia tidak kaget giginya kering sehabis mempraktekkan senyum manis selama mungkin.

Ayahnya membuka pintu dobel mengilap yang terletak paling ujung dan berseru riang," Yifan, aku dapat sekretaris untukmu!"

Zitao mencoba sepenuh hati tidak berburuk sangka melihat seringai di wajah kakak tiri/mantan pacarnya terkait penobatan sepihak dirinya sebagai sekretaris pribadi Bos muda Wu company.

.

" _This is for my mom/ /This is for my mom."_

Senandung sumbang gubahannya sendiri itulah yang mungkin berhasil membuat dirinya tidak gila sampai detik ini. Melawan rasa kantuk yang menggelayuti kelopak mata, sekretaris itu menekuni notulen hasil rapat yang harus ia persembahkan untuk bosnya dalam beberapa menit. Segelas kopi hitam hadir disudut mata dan sekretaris itu mendapati sekilas senyum dari wajah koleganya yang ramah.

Chen adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui perihal hubungan antara Bos muda dan sekretaris pribadinya ini. Kerap kali menyatroni gym bersama Yifan, Chen mengenal Bos/Sahabatnya itu luar dalam. Juga motif ditambahnya sekretaris pribadi ketika Chen sendiri sebenarnya sudah cukup mengatasi urusan kantor selama ini.

"Oh, hai, Chen, terima kasih," mendesah, Zitao menyeruput kopi yang tidak pernah tahu sangat ia butuhkan.

"Sama-sama," Chen tersenyum."Kau nyaris tertidur di depan komputer." Ia merasa iba kepadanya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini, Chen?" Zitao mendesah.

Chen mengangkat bahu. "Karena tak punya pilihan?"

Oh, Zitao punya. Ia bisa menolak. Alih-alih disini, berkutat dengan kertas kertas dan kertas—putihnya membuat kepalanya pusing—ia bisa mengepak barang dan mempersiapkan hidup baru di sebuah negeri di seberang lautan.

Tapi Zitao selalu hidup untuk orang lain. Ia dilahirkan hanya untuk membuat orang lain terkesan dengan imej anak-baiknya.

Ia harus mulai hidup untuk dirinya sendiri, ia pikir.

"Jadi," buka ayahnya, mengawali makan malam hari itu."Bagaimana rasanya bekerja di tempat kami, Zitao?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengunyah nasinya lamat-lamat. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini, ia menjabat sebagai sekretaris Yifan. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa tertekan. Ia tidak ingin membohongi diri sendiri maupun orang-orang didepannya ini.

"Menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan," meletakkan sumpitnya, ia tertawa. Bersiap menyampaikan berita terburuk. "Suasana yang nyaman. Tempat kerja yang ideal. Dan yang paling penting, aku belajar banyak hal."

Para pendengarnya hanya mengangguk-angguk menimpali.

"Tapi…," ia menarik nafas. "Aku rasa menjadi sekretaris tidak sesuai buatku."

"Oh, bukan masalah," Yifan buka suara. "Aku bisa carikan posisi lain yang sesuai buatmu. Ya, kan, Ayah?"

"Bukan begitu!" ia tidak bermaksud menaikkan suara. Sungguh. Namun dengan itu, ia berhasil menyita perhatian penghuni meja."Yang aku ingin katakan adalah," _Sial, kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?_ "Pekerjaan kantoran bukanlah bidangku. Aku selalu suka pekerjaan diluar lapangan. Aku suka berhubungan langsung dengan orang banyak. Tanyakan ibuku —tapi sejak kecil aku selalu suka bela diri."

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya ayahnya, takjub. Baru mendengar fakta ini.

"Zitao dulunya atlet wushu. Ada banyak piala di rumah kami," sambar ibunya cepat. "Semua dari kompetisi wushu yang Zitao ikuti sejak masih kecil. Kau harus melihat kemampuannya, dia sangat hebat!"

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini," ayahnya tergelak. "Aku sangat suka film laga tapi aku baru tahu kalau anakku keturunan Bruce Lee! Oh! Jackie Chan! Kau harus nonton fimnya—"

"Ayah."

Memotong tajam euphoria sang ayah, Yifan menatap Zitao yang hanya menunduk memandangi nasinya yang masih utuh. Ia tahu, Zitao memang mengatakan ini didepan semua, tapi ia merasa pesan ini hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya seorang.

"Zitao belum selesai bicara. Mari kita dengar apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh atlet kebanggaan kita ini."

Menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dagu, Yifan menunggu. Mereka menunggu.

"Jadi aku—Martin sebenarnya—dihubungi oleh sebuah agensi yang membutuhkan seorang instruktur bela diri untuk sebuah film laga dan…," Zitao menggaruk kepala."Aku minta maaf sekali tapi aku akan sangat menyesal kalau melewatkan kesempatan ini."

Ibunya memekik gembira, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sang ayah yang jenaka mengangkat tubuh dari kursi dan hanya bisa bertepuk tangan. Bangga.

"Jadi pelatih saja? wajah sepertimu terlalu sayang kalau tidak dinikmati di layar kaca, Putraku!"

Zitao terbahak. "Well, kalau mereka butuh stuntman atau cameo, aku lebih dari siap."

"Kau pantas jadi putraku, Zitao!" ia menjangkau Zitao dan mengusak rambutnya sayang. "Ayo, kita makan lagi! Ah, kau ini, Zitao. Tahu ada kabar baik begitu, ibumu bisa masak lebih banyak!"

"Ah, benar. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan saja? makanan kesukaan Zitao?" usul sang ibu, sudah beranjak dari kursi.

"Oh, itu berlebihan…"

"Keluarkan birnya!"

Zitao menghela nafas, namun hanya lega terasa. Kemudian, ia merasa kalau kursi disebelahnya terlalu sunyi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya makan seorang diri, Zitao menyikutnya pelan.

"Hei, kau belum mengucapkan selamat," godanya, berkedip nakal.

Yifan memutar mata sebelum meletakkan sumpitnya. "Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat hanya dengan kata. Adikku mau dipeluk atau dicium?"

Ini praktis membungkam Zitao. Pura-pura tuli, ia menyambut botol-botol bir yang baru dikeluarkan ayah. Mencoba menngenyahkan panas yang merambati wajahnya.

Pesta pun telah usai. Ayahnya mengorok keras di meja. Yifan tidak terlihat. Ibunya baru saja kembali dari membuang botol-botol bir kosong dan hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat suaminya.

"Biar kubereskan. Ibu urus ayah saja," Zitao membawa piring-piring kosong ke keran cucian. Melihat keraguan ibunya, ia mengulangi. "Jangan khawatir. Ibu lelah, kan?"

"Oh, baiklah," ia membangunkan suaminya dan kembali ke kamar.

Zitao membilas piring terakhir dan menguap. Ia sangat mengantuk tapi masih ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan.

Nah, sekarang dimana cangkir itu?

Menyapu pandang ke seluruh sudut dapur, ia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari. Berjinjit, tangannya meraba-raba sudut lemari diatas kepalanya dan merasakan jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu. Jadi disini ia menyembunyikannya? Tersenyum puas. Ia seharusnya tahu, mengingat orang itu sangat tidak suka barangnya digunakan orang lain.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Suara bariton yang membisik begitu dekat di telinga, mengagetkan Zitao. Ia terlonjak mendapati Yifan memepet punggungnya. Menyeringai, tangannya ikut menggapai sebelum bisa ia cegah. Wajahnya berubah heran mendapati benda di tangannya.

"Huh? Ini, kan, cangkirku?"

Seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah mencuri ikan, Zitao hanya bisa menggigiti bibir.

"Kau mau pakai cangkirku?" Tanya Yifan aneh.

"B-bukan!" ia menyambar cangkir keramik bergambar binatang lucu tersebut. "Aku baru saja mau melapnya. Aku sedang bersih-bersih dapur." Bersyukur menemukan sejumput tissue yang langsung diraihnya kemudian menggosok seluruh permukaan cangkir itu.

Alasan bodoh, rutuk Zitao. Tapi sepertinya si pemilik cangkir tidak curiga. Ia melihatnya bersandar di konter didekatnya dan memejamkan mata, terlihat ngantuk.

"Tidurlah, aku selesai sebentar lagi," Zitao memelototi kuman tak terlihat yang bersemayam di dasar cangkir.

"Aku sudah tidur tadi," Yifan menggumam tidak jelas. _Mabuk?_ "Tapi aku terbangun dan teringat bahwa aku belum mengucapkan selamat kepadamu."

Zitao mendengus. "Ya, benar. Kakak tidak boleh tidur sebelum memberiku selamat."

Kakaknya terkekeh, "Aku masih bingung tadi, tapi sepertinya aku sudah memilih sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?" _Kenapa dia belum pergi, sih?_

"Aku tidak mau jadi kakak yang jahat, Zitao," suaranya berubah serius. "Selamat, ya."

Zitao mendongak tepat saat bibir plum itu meraup paksa bibirnya. Otaknya terlalu terkejut menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai kedua telapak Yifan merengkuh sisi wajahnya. Melihat tak ada perlawanan, Yifan memperdalam pagutannya. Semuanya terlalu cepat bagi Zitao. Kakinya lemas, begitu juga genggaman pada cangkir yang masih ditangannya. Suara cangkir beradu dengan lantai lah yang menyadarkannya. Zitao mendorong kakaknya jauh-jauh.

Dengan napas memburu, ia menatap Yifan tak percaya. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Bagaimana kalau ibunya melihat?!

"Apa semua baik-baik saja, Anak-anak?"

Dengan wajah penuh horror, ia menoleh kearah ibunya yang mengintip dari balik pintu dapur. Sejak kapan dia disana?!

Wajah ibunya penuh selidik. Ibunya tidak menjerit. Ibunya tidak berlari ke kamar dan tergopoh-gopoh membangunkan suaminya karena menyaksikan kedua anak lelaki mereka tengah berciuman di , ia tidak melihatnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Ibu," gugup, Zitao membungkuk memunguti apa yang masih tersisa dari cangkir kesayangan Yifan. "Kami hanya bercanda dan—tanganku licin hahaha."

Meski tidak begitu terbujuk dengan alasan itu, ibunya mengangguk-angguk. Mengawasi dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Tidak dengan aura dan wajah tegang yang terpancar dari keduanya."Baiklah. Kalian cepat tidur, ya. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam!"

Zitao memastikan ibunya sudah pergi sebelum kembali memunguti pecahan di lantai. Namun Yifan lebih cepat."Tidurlah, biar kubereskan."

"Kau bisa minta maaf sekarang," perintah adiknya.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" balas si kakak acuh.

"Karena kau bohong padaku."

Tidak, Dialah yang membohongi diri sendiri. Ia yang dengan pandai bertingkah seolah ini tidak mempengaruhinya. Ia yang mengaduk-aduk isi dapur dan dengan licik ingin menyimpan cangkir beraroma Yifan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebagai miliknya.

"Kau minta dipanggil kakak tapi kau menciumku di rumah sialan ini dimana ayah atau ibu bisa melihat kita," ia mencoba mengatur napasnya. Kata demi kata meluncur tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. "Apa kau tahu kalau kau membuat segalanya menjadi semakin sulit?"

Yifan gagal menghentikan Zitao yang pergi meninggalkannya. Yifan juga gagal mengucapkan 'jangan pergi' alih-alih 'selamat,ya'. Yifan hanya ingin meremas beling di genggamannya untuk menandingi sakit yang kini menjalar di dada.

.

Segala kebutuhannya untuk tinggal disana muat dalam tiga koper besar. Paspor, tiket, visa. Semua sudah siap. Akhirnya ia bisa meninggalkan ibunya untuk mengejar impian. Ibunya sudah berada di tangan yang tepat. Ia akan kembali menjadi orang sukses dan membuat ibunya bangga. Ia akan menjadi Zitao baru yang tidak mencintai kakak tirinya. Ia akan pulang, tersenyum lega. Meninju bahu Yifan dan berkata 'Aku pernah menyukaimu?!' Menertawakan bagaimana mereka pernah kasmaran kemudian mereka akan berrangkulan sebagaimana kakak adik semestinya.

Zitao menghela nafas. Ini tidak akan semudah itu. Semua yang berkaitan dengan Yifan tidak pernah sesederhana itu. Ia mengecek jam. Sudah waktunya.

Saat ini, mungkin kakaknya tengah memimpin rapat di kota berjarak beberapa jam dari sini. Ia sudah memastikan Yifan tak ada disini menahannya. Ia akan pergi dan tak seorang pun bisa mencegah.

"Zitao?"

Ia tersenyum ketika sosok itu menghampirinya,"Hai, Chen. Apa kabar?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengundurkan diri?"

"Ya, memang, tapi aku belum berpamitan dengan semua."

Chen hanya mengangguk. Tuan Wu keluar dari ruang rapat dan langsung menghambur memeluk Zitao. "Maaf, ayah tidak bisa mengantarmu. Kau sudah bawa semua?" Zitao mengangguk "Lengkap?" Satu anggukan lagi. "Anak baik." Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Zitao. "Oh, Chen! Lebih baik kau minta tanda tangan anakku sekarang! akhirnya keluarga Wu bisa ikut serta dalam sejarah perfilman cina!"

"Ayah," Zitao memutar mata. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Chen."

"Apa maksud Tuan?" Tanya Chen bingung.

"Anakku ini akan segera pergi ke Amerika untuk menjadi aktor laga," jawab Bosnya sambil membusungkan dada.

"Amerika?!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia," Zitao geleng-geleng kepala. "Ayo, ayah, aku buru-buru."

"Tunggu, Zitao," panggil Chen pelan.

"Ya?"

Chen melanjutkan ketika ia melihat Bos Wu tidak menunggu putranya,"Apa dia tahu?"

Hening sebentar sebelum Zitao tersenyum simpul dengan ekspresi menantang, "Tentu saja, Chen."

 _Tidak, Yifan tidak tahu ._ "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi. _Good luck._ "

.

Mereka berkendara menuju bandara dengan hati yang lapang. Ucapan selamat dan doa restu mengiringi kepegiannya. Zitao tidak bermaksud mengumumkan namun ayahnya merusak semuanya. Ia tidak bisa protes, lagipula tidak ada yang mengeluh, kan?

Tinggal sejengkal saja ia bisa melepaskan beban ini. Seharusnya ia tahu ada yang salah. Ada mata tak terlihat yang mengejarnya dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Rencana ini seharusnya tanpa cacat. Namun Tuhan sanggup menggagalkan maha rencana apapun yang berjalan di bumi tanpa seizin-Nya.

Zitao hanya berharap ada yang segera menolong mereka.

Jika ibunya yang berlumuran darah, terjepit diantara dasbor dan kantung udara, adalah pemandangan terakhir yang akan ia lihat sebelum ia mati. Ia tidak yakin bisa memaafkan Tuhan saat menghadap-Nya nanti.

 _-to be continued_

* * *

 _Uhh this fic is disappointing. Reviewnya ya, anak-anak._


End file.
